


Home Alone

by MrsAlot



Series: Heat of the Moment [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Holo Avatar, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, Kinky, Light Bondage, Love and trust, M/M, Xeno/human, mentions of past trauma, sweet and sticky, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: Kade and Heatwave have the rare situation of having the firehouse all to themselves...they don't waste the opportunity for some quality time together, especially after the year they've had.
Relationships: Kade Burns/Heatwave
Series: Heat of the Moment [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/262741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, i've been sitting on this for soooooooooo long.
> 
> i've had most of this written even before the end of Corrupted memory. 
> 
> i just can't leave my boy's alone.
> 
> i have one more story i want to tell with Kade and Wave in this series.
> 
> so expect some more drama with them in the future.
> 
> as always, thank you for all the kudos, hits and comments. they keep me going!
> 
> Enjoy

“Well Heatwave,” Kade said lowly, sauntering up to his partner, a mischievous look in his eye. “Cody’s off camping with the Lad Pioneer’s. Dani and Blades are on night patrol, Graham and Boulder are up at the power plant working all night… and Dad and Chase are off on the main land for a meeting with OP.”   
“So?” Heatwave looked up from the padd he was reading and shrugged cluelessly. The red haired human rolled his eyes in exasperation at his robotic lover.  
“SooOOooo you dork, that means WE have the Firehouse all to ourselves tonight.” Kade explained slowly, a playful smile on his lips as he looked up at the mech. The bright gleam in his sky blue eyes hopeful. It took a moment, but the bot soon caught on to what the human was implying. His face lighting up to match his organic lovers.

“Oh… I see,” The mech grinned, kneeling down with an absolutely lecherous gaze. “And, precisely what do you suppose we do with this rare opportunity?” The bot rumbled deeply, grin widening as his partner shuddered in delight at his tone. Heatwave lifted a servo and gently stroked down the young mans toned body. Delighting in the way the human sighed and moved into his touch. “Have anything particular in mind, hummm?”

“Maybe…” The young man said coyly, scratching his bearded chin in mock contemplation. “How far can your Avatar go away from your body?” He asked, throwing the mech off somewhat with his seemingly random question. The rescue bot frowned a little.  
“Depends. How far are we talking?” he asked.  
“Just up stairs. Or, more specifically, up stairs… to my room.” Kade said, licking his lips and looked up at the robot with a heated gaze. “I’ve been wanting to get you into a bed since… like, forever.”

Heatwave would be lying through his denta if he said that the notion didn’t rev his engines something fierce. The prospect of them being together in an actual berth and not another awkward confined escapade in his back seat or exposed romp in a forest was very appealing. The alien did a few quick calculations, judging just how far he could project without losing cohesion or sensory input. He was confident that if they stayed in the building, there should be no major problem. Perhaps a little lag in the transmission of sensations, but then it would likely be only milliseconds. Nothing that would be so detrimental.

“I think I can manage that.” The mech purred confidently. “So what will it be? Human or Mech?” the human grinned and answered almost immediately.  
“Human tonight. Not sure how a mech with a ladder on his back will work in a bed just yet.” Kade laughed. “Not even sure my bed could even support your weight. Last thing I wanna do is try and explain to Dad how my bed is busted.”  
“Human it is then.” Heatwave chuckled along with him. “Ya’know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been planning this for a while.”

“I may, or may not, have swapped shifts with Dani so we could have some alone time.” Kade admitted. The fire truck laughed.  
“Okay, what did you have to give up in exchange?” knowing full well his sister would not swap a night shift without serious compensation. A defeated look crossed the red heads face for a moment.  
“You don’t wanna know… but, it’s worth it so I can spend time with you.” He said, his smile returning as he gazed up at his tall lover.  
“Awww, you’re so sweet.” The bot teased. Kade nose scrunched up and he playfully batted at the mechs servo.  
“Shut up and get your holo on, rust bucket.”

A few moments later the bots avatar was active and the pair left his vehicle form tucked safely away in the bunker. The ride up in the elevator was strangely surreal, Heatwave large warm hand slipping into Kades as they stood side by side. His thumb gently tracing nonsensical patterns on his partners skin. It was just such a simple but sweet, gentle gesture. It left the young man’s heart swelling with love and affection for his now official (but still secret to the outside world) extraterrestrial boyfriend. The red head squeezed his bots hand softly and reciprocated. The two just ended up looking all love struck at each other till the lift dinged and the doors opened. The pair returning to their senses at the sudden sound and exited into the human families main living area of the firehouse.

“Hun… so this is what it looks like up here.” The Cybertronian said, his arousal cooled some, replaced by curiosity as he looked around. Taking in the seating area, the kitchen and alike. It only just now struck Kade that this would be the first time, in all the years the bots had been here, that his partner would have ever seen this part of the firehouse. While they all lived in the same building, the bots had always been very separate from the humans living quarters. 

Just because of their sheer size, the garage and the bunker where the only places they could fit comfortably. It now seemed a bit unfair to the fireman. Maybe he should suggest to the other bots about investing in a upgraded avatar so they could all hang out up here for a change? Kade smiled to himself, he could just picture them all snuggled under blankets up here watching movies and sitcoms. Chase would finely be able to get some much needed cooking lessons from his dad, Kade mused to himself.

“So, where’s your room?” The avatar purred into his ear, snapping the fireman back to the present. A light tint coloured his freckled cheeks at the smoky heated look the mech gave him. He swallowed thickly and pointed up the stairs.  
“That way.”  
“Then by all means, lead on.” The mech said with a sweeping arm motion. Kade rolled his eye’s, but obliged without comment and started up the stairway.

As they walked up the stairs and down the landing , Kade could feel the Cybertronians burning gaze on his back. Kade felt strangely apprehensive, he was going to let someone into his own personal space…. Not even Hayley had come up here. Partly because his Dad didn’t want Boy or girl friends sleeping over and getting up to no good while Cody was still so young. And save form Hayley he’d not had a serious girlfriend to bring home. He’d never really had a reason to let anyone come into his room. But Heatwave already lived in their house and Cody wouldn’t be here all night. They would be long finished by the time he came home, so what his dad didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Reaching his room, Kade pushed open the door, turned on the light and stepped aside to let his guest enter. The mech took the invitation silently and walked in, his bright amber eye’s looking over every part of the room. What struck Heatwave most was how… neat everything was. Apart from some stuff on the desk, Kades room was immaculate. He hadn’t expect that. The room was relatively large, an amply sized bed, pictures of the family in frames dotted around, a dart board on the back of the door and a number of trophy’s. Mostly for sports, the bot spotted some for soccer and boxing and… there was a giant poster above his bed… 

Heatwave just stood there looking at it. He shook his head a little in disbelief. Of all the narcissistic things…

“I love the décor.” Heatwave rumbled, slowly looked back at his partner. A shit eating smirked on his face. It didn’t take a second for Kade to know what he was talking about.  
“Shut up!” The fireman laughed, knowing fully well how douchy it must seem to have a giant poster of yourself in your room.  
“I didn’t say anything.” Heatwave said, still grinning but throwing his hands up in mock surrender. “It’s a good picture.”

“Yeah, yeah… laugh it up dickhead.” Kade scowled and chucked a boxing glove that was hanging from his door at his partner. The avatar caught it easily with a laugh as Kade flicked on a lamp, then returned to the wall and turned off the light. The room darkened, but the lamp gave off enough light to see, casting a soft warm glow into the room, making it feel warm and cosy. It even seemed to flicker like candle light. It was very atmospheric.  
“So… I have to ask… why?” the bot asked, pointing to the picture, needing to know the story behind it.

“Well, if you really have’ta know… About a year or so before you crashed into my life, I was honoured with award from the fire service for bravery, coincided with me also earned my deputy chief stripes.” The red head said, clearly very proud of himself. Heatwave smiled warmly, feeling a swell of adoration for his young human partner. Kade didn’t talk about his ‘real’ achievements much, but when the red head wasn’t being a blustery egomaniac, he was in-fact a very accomplished and impressive being. The mech listened with interest as his partner continued his story. 

“There was a big ceremony on the main land. Everyone came, even uncle Woodrow, though he was late of course.” Kade chuckled. “I was in my dress uniform and there was a big formal dinner for me and the other recipients. It was a grate night, dad looked so proud of me, Cody thought it was the greatest thing ever. Someone on the committee had these made and everyone who got promoted got one, they thought they would be a fun little extra gift. It just seemed such a shame to keep it in the tube in my closet, so, I put it up.” Kade explained. Now Heatwave understood the story behind it, the poster, it didn’t seem so self-obsessed. He could understand why his partner would want to put it up as a not so obvious reminder of his achievements. But there was one thing in Kades story he had to ask about…

“Dress uniform?” The bot questioned with a raised eyebrow, the sudden image of Kade in a flowing yellow dress made out of the same material as his uniform filtered through his mind. “As in and actual-”  
“No you dingbat!” Kade scowled and lightly punched him on the arm. “Not an actual dress! It’s a smart outfit you wear at important or special occasions. It’s kinda like a black suite but with some gold tassel rope things across the body and shiny buttons. I got a cap hat and white gloves but the shoes are a literal nightmare… they look awesome but they pinch like hell.” He grimaced, remembering the last time he wore them he had blisters for a week. Meanwhile, Heatwave was slyly accessing the internet to briefly look for images of Firefighters in dress uniforms… He wasn’t disappointed.

“Sounds… Sexy…” The Cybertronian purred deeply, just picturing his partner dressed up in all his regalia.  
“Well… If you ask nicely… I might just model it for you one day.” The human grinned cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Heatwave stepped closer to his partner, his hands coming to the humans waist and pull him closer.  
“Yeah? You’d get all dressed up for me?” He rumbled, leaning down to run his lips over Kades bushy jaw. “Pinchy shoes and all?” The humans eye’s slid closed, neck stretching to give his alien companion more room.  
“Maybe…as I said… depends how nicely you ask…” he murmured, his hands raised to grip the avatars muscular arms.

The Rescue bot trailed his mouth over the pail tender skin of his partners neck. He could feel the pulse beneath the living tissue, strong and steady, quickening with each tender press of his lips. The bot licked along the artery and cradled the humans face in one large hand, thumb gently brushing his cheek where scared skin and hair met. Kade licked his lip’s, unknowingly teasing the mech. Heatwave rumbled and captured the tempting pink flesh. 

The human sighed, melting into the comforting solid warmth of his partner. Kades arms circled round the taller beings body, hands splayed across and fingers stroking the avatars broad muscular back. The Cybertronian delved deep with his tongue, enjoying the unique taste and textures of his human lover. As they kissed, Heatwave begun to slowly strip Kade of his bothersome cloths. Slipping off his suspenders and untucking his shirt from his trousers. The pair were reluctant to stop their battle to remove the garment, no sooner than it was over his head, Heatwave attacked the human again with more hungry kisses, revelling in the feeling of a topless human pressed firmly against is body. 

It was a bit of a frantic scramble to shuck the young man’s bottom coverings off, but the pair of them were reduced to sniggering as they failed hard and Kades feet got tangled in his trouser legs as he tried to toe off his boots without leaving the avatars lips; he just ended up leaning almost completely on the Rescue bot. The two relented and the mech helped his organic partner remove the offending footwear.

“Right… Now get on the bed.” The mech said roughly once the human was free and completely naked.  
“Yes sir.” Kade smirked, walked back a few paces out of his grasp, saluted and then flopped back onto the bed. The bot chuckled softly, the sight of his human bouncing lightly on the mattress. Bared and aroused, bathed in warm light, looking up at him with bright blue eye’s, full of love and desire. Dear glorious Primus, Heatwave was hopelessly enamoured with the little fleshling.

“Stay.” The bot ordered firmly with a pointed finger, dragging his eye’s from the tempting form. Kade raised an eyebrow but obediently stayed where he was. Satisfied the young man wasn’t going to move, Heatwave started looking round the room.  
“What on earth are you looking for?” Kade frowned, wondering why his partner hadn’t taken advantage of him yet, seeing as he was clearly ready for fun to start.  
“You’ll see when I find it.” Was all the mech said cryptically.   
“Top draw of the bedside table.” Kade smirked confidently, thumbing over to the draws on his left. Now the bots turn to raised a curious brow, he moved back to the bed to investigated the indicated draw. 

The mech eye’s widened in shock before a wide grin split his face seeing the amount of goodies within. Various bottles of Lubrication, a few he recognised form their times out, a pack of moist wipes, Condoms, cock rings, what looked like masturbatory sheaths… his eye’s actualy bulged at one thing that was tucked at the back…

“Kade… you’ve been holding out on me…” Heatwave laughed darkly, reaching in to pull out the particularly intriguing object. “And should I be jealous?” He teased, as he placed an elaborate and highly decretive Dildo on the table. Clearly it was not modelled after a standard human appendage, it look much more like his root form spike, with pleasing looking bumps, ridges and textures, a sturdy suction cup on the base. It left the mech licking his lips at the thought of his handsome human pleasuring himself with it. Looking back at his partner he was delighted to see the strawberry blond man had turned the colour of a tomato, the blush covered his cheeks ears and chest. Clearly… he’d forgotten that it had been in there….

“Well… You’re to blame! I didn’t halfa’ that stuff till- you came along and corrupted me!” He said somewhat accusingly, not being able to look at his partner as the blush deepened with his embarrassment.  
“Have you used it?” The mech asked, running his fingers along the length and took note of the girth of the thing .  
“Once or twice,” Kade admitted, somewhat shyly. “When we couldn’t get any alone time. I much prefer someone being attached to the dick I’m riding though.” Kade admitted, casting a weary look up at his lover. Worried that Heatwave would not appreciate being substituted by a lump of colourful silicone. But the sly grin and the lustful look in the mechs almost burning bright eyes was enough to ease Kades concerns.

In truth, the knowledge gave Heatwave such wonderful mental images and some amazingly wicked ideas. Like taking time just to watching Kade pleasure himself slowly with his impressive toy. Maybe have the human fuck himself hard on the large shapely phallus while the fireman sucked on him with his pretty mouth. Fill him from both ends. Heatwave wondered if he could fit it and himself inside the red heads tight little hole at once. How good it would be to see the human stretched open to fit them both. How many toys could the mech stuff him with before Kade we left sobbing and cumming in equal parts. The curling buzz of hot arousal tingled in his holographic form… so many possibilities! But all for later… he had another plan for tonight’s entertainment…

“Good to know where you keep the fun stuff,” The bot rumbled, retrieving some lube from the draw. He placed it and, the with a smirk, the dildo on the tableside. It made a satisfying sucking sound as it held onto the surface. “but that’s not what I was actually looking for.” The bot grinned devilishly at the humans puzzled expression before purposefully bending the thick dildo back as far as it would go without detaching; so that when he let go it wobbled comically. Kade put his face in his hand and shook his head, trying to mask his laughter.

Heatwave went back to looking around for something he could use, it was only a moment before he found what he was looking for. Hanging from the back of the door was a dressing gown. It was red and black, a silky soft material. A long strip of cloth hung around the middle used to fasten it. The mech grinned and pulled the belt from the loops. He then spied as red bandanna, patterned with black and white detailing. Oh yes. These would work just fine.

Heatwave returned to the bed to find the human watching him with a curious eye. The mech regarded the cloth in his hand, debating with himself one last time on his plan before meeting his partners eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” The avatar asked gently, showing the human what he had. Kade rolled his eyes.   
“Haven’t we been through that already?” The fireman sighed.  
“You know what I’m thinking of trying?” Heatwave asked. The red head eye’s flicked between the avatars face and his offerings. A confident, seductive smile pulled at his lips.  
“I think I got a pretty good idea what you’re planning.” The bot could feel excitement corseting though his systems. The hot thrum of arousal growing steadily at his lovers apparent acceptance.  
“Then if you’re willing… Hold out your hands.”

Not taking his eyes from his partners, Kade got to his knees on the bed. Obediently, and without any hint of shame, he offed the mech his wrists. A small smile playing on his lips. Heatwave knew he would forever treasure the sight. Kade, naked and so aroused, the domineering and occasionally arrogant young man willingly putting himself in such a submissive pose and vulnerable position. Trusting completely. Offering the bot all of his body, relinquishing all his control… to him…

It was intensely erotic, being given that much power over his fragile organic lover. He was determined not to waste a single moment. Very gently, Heatwave wound the belt around the humans presented wrists. Wrapping and twisting the material in an intricate binding till they were secured.

“Wow… Who knew you were this kinky.” The red head smirked, though his voice was a little on the huskier side.   
“That feel okay?” The mech asked. He testing his bonds, Kade found they were firm but comfortable, no chance of cutting of circulation to his hands or rubbing his skin. There was give, only enough to wiggle, but it was enough for him to not feel too trapped.  
“Yeah… there good.” The fireman assured him.  
“If it gets too much, tell me.” Heatwave ordered.  
“Yes, sir.” Kade purred, eyelids dropping to give him a sultry look from beneath his lashes. 

The mech, let out a low growl, grabbed him roughly and favoured him with a deep, luscious kiss that stole all the human’s breath. His tingling, electrified touch leaving the young man whimpering gently. Pail skin rising in goose flesh, causing his bared member to throb from neglect. When the holographic avatar let him go, Kade wavered and swayed a little where he knelt. Feeling lightheaded, a combination of love and lust messing with his mind. The Cybertronian then quickly set about folding the bandana into a long strip, and carefully tided it round the humans baby blue eye’s.

“How’s that?” the bot asked.  
“It’s good, babe.” The man said, licking his lips in a silent plea to be captured and ravaged again. Heatwave gave him another deep lingering kiss, Kade fed off it like he was a drowning man in need of oxygen. Now that his sight was taken, it seemed that the touch and taste was much more intense. The sensation of the holographic hard light field as interacted with the moisture of his mouth. The way the kiss tingled and the demanding but gentle pressure of lips and stroke of the his lovers simulated tongue. Kade was actually a little distressed when Heatwave stopped suddenly and the comforting aura and touch of the avatars disappeared altogether.

“H-Heatwave?”  
“It’s okay, just wait there.” Heatwave said somewhere to his right. Even though he knew Heatwave would never dream of hurting him, being bound and without his sight was more than a little disconcerting. Kade suddenly heard the distinct movement of furniture, the scrape of something large being moved over the carpet. That cause the young man to frown.  
“What are you doing? Redecorating? Or did you just tie me up to rob me?” He joked.  
“Rob you of your dignity maybe.” The bots gruff voice suddenly growled in his ear, making the human jump out of his skin. The heat generated by the hard light filed made his flesh tingle and the minute hairs rise. How the hell had he moved so quick?  
“Nah, you did that a long time ago, buddy…” The fireman chuckled softly.

Kade felt a gentle hand on his arm as the avatar moved him to a more central position on the bed, the human felt the mattress sink as the avatar joined him and settled behind him. The young man’s breath caught in his chest when he felt the difference in the avatars form. Heatwave had removed his clothing so now simulated warm, soft skin and solid muscle was pressed against his back. With his eyes covered he could focus on his other senses. The touch of his partners hands as they slowly roamed over his thighs and stomach. The deliciously hard, thick rod that rested in the cleavage of his buttocks. The sound of the mechs deep, rich voice as he whispered and cooed nonsense into his ear. The slight o-zone taste of his lips when he pulled him hard against him, turned his head back so he could kiss him deeply once more.

With a gentle touch, a silent command, Heatwave raised the humans arms. Encouraging him to place his hands behind head. It was a little awkward, but dame did it not feel good. Leaving Kade completely exposed and vulnerable to his lovers greedy hands. The bot hummed and pressed his face into the humans neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh of his throat while his hips rocked. Sliding between the cheeks of the young man’s spectacularly firm bottom. The red head whined in longing, grinding his hips along with his partner to create even more wonderful friction. Heatwave groaned enjoying it for a few more moments before he shifted his hips, his cock slipping down to now thrust between Kades legs, making his human moan throatily as it teased his entrance and stimulated his already aching ballsack. 

Heatwave tortured the organic being for a few more minuet’s before he relented. The mech eager to prepare his lover, efficiently lubricated his fingers with a generous dollop of slick. The bots thick fingers massaged the quivering pucker tenderly before pressing one into the humans tight little hole. The fireman sucked in a gasp and shuddered at the intrusion. The process that had become almost second nature to the Kade by now, had suddenly felt new and exciting. Blind and bound, all his focus was on that one spot and the mechs gentle touch. 

The young man losing himself in sensation, his attention entirely focused on that one point of his body. Feeling every exquisite move and crook of his bot inside him. The gentle stretch of his ring as another finger was added and the pleasing friction of the digits sliding in and out. Kade sighed, widening his legs to give his lover more room and leaning heavily back against the mech. It was such a wonderful feeling.

It wasn’t long before the avatar had three fingers in the human and deemed him ready for more. The mech sniggered at the truly pathetic whine Kade let out when he pulled his sticky fingers free. The red head ground his ass back against the avatar, desperate to be filled and clearly trying to get the mechs cock in the right place to impale himself but failing miserably. He shamelessly begun softly begging Heatwave to just hurry up and take him. The bot let him struggle fruitlessly against him for a brief time, enjoying the view far too much to be healthy before finally taking pity on him. 

With a steady, commanding hand, he stopped the human moving. The rescue bot nibbled the mans’ ear as he slicked himself with the residue on his fingers. Lining himself up, he teased the stretched entrance with the wide head of his member. Kade eagerly swivelled his hips eagerly and with very little encouragement, the human sat back onto the avatars thick length. He gasped and groaned as the holograms wide head open him further, the tight stretch of his ring around the shaft was blissful. The achingly satisfying sensation of the thick member penetrating him was wonderful, the feel of it opening him up and sliding deep inside him till he rested in Heatwaves lap. 

Kade shuddered at hearing Heatwaves low groaned and soft alien curse as he settled back into his embrace. The human licked his lips, grinding down and basking in the feeling of just how far his partner penetrated inside him, it felt impossibly deep, borderline painful but oh so very good. He clenched around the thickness inside him, feeling it throb and pulse within him. Smiling to himself at the way the bots large hands gripped him tight, fingers digging possessively into flesh.

The human gasped in sudden shock when without warning, Heatwave drew out and slammed back into him sharply. The jarring, unexpected roughness sending elicit ripples of such pleasure through him, all he could do was moan for more. The avatar gave him not time and started up a hard and heavy pace with a deep growl. Kade whimpered helplessly as he was fucked hard. Heatwave holding the humans bound hands in place while using the avatars superior strength to effortlessly move the human as he wished and on any whim he wanted. 

Unable and unwilling to stop or protest, he let Heatwave push him roughly forward, bending the young man over to rest is face and chest against the firm mattress. The human groaned, with his hands still held tight at the back of his head and he had no choice but to obey his lover. The mech didn’t stop his relentless pounding for even a moment, slamming into the organics warm, soft passage with his solid, unforgiving member over and over and over again. The sound of wet squelching, slapping flesh as he moved in and out filled the room. Paired with the mechs gruff growls and Kades own desperate soft whines and heavy panting, it all sounded so obscenely loud to the fireman’s now heightened hearing. Sounding just like one of those hyper exaggerated pornos.

The red haired fire fighter was utterly drowning in pleasure and sensation. The feeling of utter helplessness, of having absolutely no control was erotically intoxicating. Yes, his arms were starting to ache like hell, and his face was squished uncomfortably against his bedding. Heatwave hold on him was possessive, one hand held his wrists in an iron grip while the others fingers digging into soft flesh, leaving little doubt there would be bruises. He was affectively completely helpless, utterly vulnerable and entirely subject to any whim Heatwave may have. If he wanted, the mech could do so many unspeakable things to him, and he would have no way to stop him. 

Kade shuddered as fire washed through his veins. All of that just made the whole situation that much hotter. His submission kink well and truly being sated by the mechs brutal treatment. Kade whined, dragging in shaky breaths before the avatar fucked it out of him. The human was being driven into blissful insanity. Heatwave reducing Kade to mewling sobs and desperate pleas and need as his lover pounded into him relentlessly, rendering the young human to an incoherent mess on his sheets.

The delicious forceful slide and drag of the Cybertronians thick rod was just so satisfying. Filling him deep enough to make his eye’s water. Kades own neglected cock was left weeping madly, it waved almost violently back and forth with each rough jolt form Heatwaves hips, swinging so far as to slap is own firm belly and leave a substantial sticky wet patch behind. This was just another depraved dirty pleasure that heightened the new and delirious experience.

Kade gave a shrill cry when the avatar angled just right and rammed hard against his prostate, sending electricity through his already quaking body. After only a few moments, he could feel his orgasm barrelling towards him fast. He moaned and called his lovers name in encouragement, the blissfully sweet release was just within his grasp…! But Just as he reached the cusp of falling into utter joy… The mech, stopped dead still, the hand that had held him immobile, now shot down to grip around his member tight, just in time to deny the human his pleasure.

Kade shamelessly wailed in desperation, he tried bucking against his lover and begged for the mech to continue, but it fell on deaf audios. The mech was stubbornly refused him release, he only held him firm and still. Kade whimpered, feeling dizzy and disorientated as the mech roughly pulled him back upright and flush against his chest, the blood rushing from the humans head making him rather woozy. He was even more frustrated when he felt the blasted smirk on his partners lips against his neck. The fireman wriggled in his lovers lap, desperate for any stimulation, but while the feel of Heatwave seated deep inside him was all types of awesome, it was now nowhere near enough.

“Waaaave- what the fuck man.” Kade whined breathlessly, “Was so close…”  
“I know…” The mech hummed deeply, trailing his lips over the human’s sweaty freckled shoulder. “Didn’t want it to end just yet, sweet spark.”   
“C’on Wave… Don’t stop now… Please, fuck me,” The human begged softly. “I want it so much… You fuck me so good… Please, baby… I need you so bad. ” The fireman tried, eagerly grinding his ass down onto the bots throbbing cock. Any other time he’d feel embarrassed at how slutty and desperate he sounded, but right now Kade didn’t give a flying hoot-nanny. He just wanted to be fucked raw by his bot and cum it his balls ran dry, anything to sate this gnawing need in his loins.

Heatwave let out a deep, dangerous rumble, his hips did give a few jittering rock in response to the young man’s dirty talk. It gave Kade a moment of fleeting hope, but apparently the mechs brain was still capable of at least some higher thought and he quickly regained control of himself. Settling back, the bot shook his head and gripped the fireman tighter, compelling him to stay still.

“Nu-uh, nice try, Hotshot… but I wanna slow down for a moment… trust me, it’ll make it so much better in the end.” The red head groaned in defeat, sagging against the solid body behind him. He knew there was no point in trying to win this battle. The bot was in control and Kade knew form experience, that once the fire truck set his mind on something, nothing was going to dissuade him from his chosen path… no matter how tempting the other route was.

“Fiiiine…” Kade huffed, allowing his taunt muscles to unwind. The human now resigned to simply sit there and catch his breath. Minuets passed, causing the once urgent, burning need to slowly dissipate, simmering down to become an aching throb in his belly once more. The alien’s hands never left him, they touched and soothed, gentle fingers caressing slicked skin. A deep voice murmured sweet nothings into his ear that send delicious shivers down his spine. Kade hated to admit it, but the now unhurried, sensual fondling was rather nice. Calming and lulling him into a blissfully heady, almost out of body, euphoric state of being. He felt warm, safe oh so loved. Cocooned in in darkness and his lovers arms.

“You are so gorgeous….” Heatwaves voice made him start a little, even though he’d spoke softly in the humans ear.  
“Heh… Not so bad yer’self, big bot.” Kade grinned, wriggling just a little in his lovers grasp to make a point, the human sniggered playfully at the mechs almost musical growl.  
“I think I should I show you just how sexy you are…” Heatwave muttered in a honeyed voice. “Show you just what a treat you are too have…” 

The mech reached up and pulled the bandana up just enough for the human to see out of one eye. It took a moment for Kades vision to adjust to the dim light and even focus properly. He was so dazed from pleasure and being visually deprived for so long. It was a short while before he realised he could actually see, a little longer for him to fully comprehend just what he was looking at. 

His full length mirror had been moved in fount of the bed. He saw in full techno-colour glory exactly what they were doing and what it looked like. 

It was so fucking hot.

Kade saw himself, completely naked, strong legs spread wide, straddling the avatars own thick latte coloured thighs. His arms raised and bound wrist behind his head, the mechs smirking face pressed into the crook of his neck. The muscles of his body were defined attractively in the low light by dark shadows. 

His large cock, which had been flagging little, now was once again standing proud and bobbed with need, his arousal now back in full force. The dark tip leaking copious amounts of pre cum down his shaft and over his lovers fingers. The thick veins either side where prominent, pulsing steadily along with the thunder in his ears. Kade eye’s travelled down widening as he mouth went dry. He whimpered and squirmed in Heatwaves grasp upon seeing how their bodies were tightly joined, how he was stretched over the thick girth. Their thighs glistening almost wetly in the low light from the smeared lubrication. It was all made so much more erotic with the mechs dark hands spread and greedily traveling over his pail flesh.

“Oh christ…” the fireman shuddered, unable to stop himself form rocking back against the mech with a whine.  
“Look at yourself Kade,” Heatwave spoke lowly, teeth catching the humans earlobe gently. “So sexy. Completely beautiful… and all mine. You’re mine right?”  
“All yours.” Kade breathed hotly, nodded vigorously. “No one but you.” The bot grinned against his cheek.  
“Good boy… Now, watch closely…”

Kade obeyed eagerly and watched with a burning desire he’d never known as Heatwave slowly pulled out of his lover. It make the human whimper from the sudden wonderful glide. The fireman watched avidly as every centimetre of that glorious, thick cock appearing from him. It made the young man’s mouth go dry and his dick throb angrily. It boggled the young man’s mind at just how much of the aliens beautifully synthesised rod could fit inside him. 

Heatwave pulled completely free form the human with wet pop, Kade let out an almost mournful whine as he watched and felt the wide head emerge. Feeling its loss was almost akin to grief. He suddenly felt so utterly empty and incomplete without his bot inside him, yet he licked his lips hungrily as he watched the reflection before him. Heatwave ignored his lovers desperate noises, set about teasing his human lover. Making a show by rubbing the long, thick and sticky cock across his partners spread thighs and ass. The fireman moaned throatily, chewed his lip, watching as the holograms large hand slipped down behind him and appearing between his legs. Kades breath hitched as he watched and felt fingers push and play with his stretched, quivering hole that just wanted to be filled again so much.

Kade shuddered and moaned like a two bit whore while his alien lovers fingers circled his slick ring, just costing on the edge of actually dipping inside the organic being, much to the humans frustration.

“Tell me you want me back?” Heatwave growled gruffly in his ear, fingers just pressing against the humans slackened pucker insistently.   
“Please! Wave… want you… want you in me… want you deep… need you, baby… so empty without you…” Kade whimpered shamelessly.  
“You know just what to say don’t you, sweet spark.” The mech laugh as like a deep rumble of thunder and made the young man shudder in delight. Not wanting to hold himself back any longer, Heatwave relented. He was just as desperate as his young lover, he was just better at hiding it.

The mech nipped at the humans shoulder and he made an exaggerated display of lining himself back up for the humans enjoyment, gliding the broad flared head of his cock against the willing opening. Kade moaned, hips swivelling as the tip of his lover pressed gently against his opening, yet groaned in frustration as the mechs firm grip stopped him from descending down by himself. While holding his lover still, and with deliberate slowness, Heatwave pushing back into the welcoming warmth of the human’s body.

Kade almost forgot to breath as he not only felt but saw the mechs monstrous length slide inside him. The red head watching in awe and delight as every inch steadily disappeared into him, viscerally aware of how the mechs thickness opened him up inside till he was once again left so satisfyingly stretched and feeling wonderfully full.

“Fuuuuuuuck…” Kade gasped, delighted when Heatwave actually allowed him to rock back and forth freely.  
“Keep all that in mind.” The mech grinned with a purr as he pulled the blindfold back into place over the humans eyes. Kade cried out in protest.  
“Hay! How come you get to keep watching?!” The young man pouted.  
“Well… Be good and next time… I’ll let you swap places.” The bot offered, his tone letting the human know he was very serious about the proposition. Kade was silent for a moment, his horny mind conjuring up such wonderful images.   
“Deal…” He smiled breathlessly. “Now, shut up and use me till I cum, Wave.” Heatwave shuddered and groaned, starting to match his partners impatient rhythm.  
“You are to perfect you know.” He growled in his ear, pulling the young man close against his chest as they move together again.

Heatwave moved Kades hand back down from behind his head but instead pressed them tight against the fireman’s breast. A firm, but gentle, hand slid up from his hip. Up his young lovers body the large hand travelled to latch around Kades throat and jaw in a truly possessive grip. Making the human tilt his head to the side. Kade grasped as a hot hungry mouth begun to bite and suck at his neck as he was now once again being slowly fucked senseless. The bot sucking so hard on his skin he knew he was going to have a sizeable hicky, everyone was going to know where and who had given it to him. Yet the fear just made the pleasure burn that much hotter.

It was all just such sweet torture, Heatwave now alternating randomly between fast, hard brutal fucking of his hole to soft slow sweet lovemaking, not giving Kade any chance to get used to either rhythm before the mech changed. Kade knew he’d never be with anyone else who drove him as wild or who could satisfy that burning, aching need in him better that the Rescue bot leader he loved so dearly. Heatwave was his everything and the human would forever gladly give the mech any and everything he could. His body and soul belonged to the alien and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Heatwave voice was ragged and rough in the young man’s ear, he growled and grunted as his hips snapped again and again against the humans perfect ass. Revelling in the sweet delicious velvety warmth that surrounded and hugged him tight as he slid in and out. The mech knew they both wouldn’t last much longer. The pair of them far too worked up and desperate for release to keep the pace going. The bots hand around the young mans throat tighten a little, turning his head so he could kiss and lick at his plump lips. The other hand travelled down, cupping Kade and massaging the fireman’s tight aching balls and base of his rock hard weeping member.

“Oh-oh god-he-heatwave!” the red head gasped, breathlessly. Trying hard to catch his breath between heated, sloppy kisses but failing miserably.  
“I wanna watch you cum over yourself with my spike in your ass.” The mechs avatar snarled against the humans mouth as he doubled his efforts and just pounded relentlessly into the willing organics body. 

Kade whined helplessly as he was roughly used. Everything feeling just so good. The hand around his neck exuded just the right amount of presser and dominance, making him feel light headed and controlled without actual danger of being hurt. The unremitting pounding of Heatwaves thick cock inside him, hitting that perfect spot over and over as well as the avatars skilled fondling of his own rock hard, leaking member, quickly had the young man barrelling towards his climax.

Not being able to sting even string the shortest of coherent thoughts together, Kade couldn’t even think about alerting his partner before he came hard, screaming his lovers name till his lungs burned. His body going ridged, racked with bliss quaking muscles. Releasing his hot sticky, load in forceful spurts. The thick substance flying with each vigorous pump of heatwaves fist.

The humans ass clamping down hard on the intruding appendage that continued to thrust ceaselessly inside him. The mech gave a high pitched howl, his own overload not far behind, the mech took the opportunity and the rippling organics warm muscles. The bot continued to fuck his organic lover through his orgasm till the mech too reached his peek. The alien grip tightened on his human partner as he overloaded with a snarl, the energy feedback through his avatar utterly euphoric, pleasure shorting out all his senses as he held the now trembling human in possessive arms.

They stayed, locked together in the tight embrace for long blissful moments. Slowly, the pair seeped back down into their own consciousness. Regaining the use of their brains as a beautifully serene contentment surrounded them like a blanket.

Heatwave, huffed softly, placed a few butterfly kisses against the red heads scarred cheek as he gently extracted himself from the warm organic body. The move made both of them hiss from sensitivity. A felting disappointment from the mech that there was no luminous transfluid to watch drip from his gorgeous humans body as a dirty after show, but in truth, it was an insignificant desire. Heatwave would happily spend the rest of his long life just like this with his human love. 

The mech immediately went about releasing Kade form his bindings. Making short work of the knots and quickly unwrapping his bound wrist. Kade was flopped bonelessly against the avatar, breathing haggard, still reeling from his intense pleasure.

“You okay?” Heatwave asked gently, pulling the bandana form his face while rubbing a soothing hand over the slightly red wrists. Worried that perhaps he had been a tad too rough on the young man; and that the belt had been too tight on his skin after all.  
“Yeah… I’m… so good…” Kade murmured, turning his face to nuzzle the avatars stubbly jaw. “I am so good right now.”  
“Not too rough?” He asked, wanting reassurance.  
“nah… just the right amount of rough, babe.” The fireman smiled lazily, lidded blue eye’s full of love as he cupped the mechs face and pulled him in for a deep, slow and oh so luscious kiss. 

The bot hummed in delight and hugged the human to him, both basking in the cuddly warmth of love and affection that spread within them.

“I love you, Wave…” Kade whispered softly against his mouth. “God, I love you… So dame much…” Heatwave peppered sweet kisses on those tempting soft lips and smiled, rubbing his nose gently against the humans.  
“I love you too Kade, with all my spark.”

<<>><<>>

Chief and Chase arrived home much sooner than they thought they would. The meeting with Optimus and team Prime was relatively easy going and through there were a few issues, it was nothing that couldn’t be resolved once they put their heads together.

When they arrived back at the firehouse all was quiet and still. Clearly Boulder and Graham were still at the power station and Dani and Blades were still busy on patrol. Chief guessed that Kade and Heatwave were out watching a movie at the drive through. Recently, the two of them had taking any and every opportunity to do normal dating things together; now that their relationship was out in the open among the family and that they didn’t have to hide their feeling. The grey haired man smiled to himself. He couldn’t blame them. Ah! To be young and in love.

The police chief bid his partner a good night and made his way up to the Burns’s living area. The Chief only just glanced at the kitchen table, just to doing a quick customary check to make sure everything was in order before heading to bed, when he noticed the little device sitting casually on the surface. It was Kade’s comm badge. It made the policeman pause in his tracks. A puzzled frown on his brow. It was unlike Kade to go anywhere without his communicator. Especially since the accident. The young man had become almost paranoid about having an emergency line to his family.

The moustached mans picked up the badge and looked around more closely. Nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary. A small niggle of concern fluttered in his gut. The chief activated his own device and called his partner.

“Hay Chase, sorry to disturbed you partner, but is Heatwave down in the bunker?” He asked.  
//Not at all, Chief.// Came the almost instantaneous response. //I was utilizing my time to catch up on some reports for Optimus. I can confirm that Heatwave is here. He looks to be currently recharging in Vehicle mode.// The grey haired man’s frown deepened.   
“Is Kade down there?”  
//No, that I can see sir. Would you like me to wake Heatwave and ask him where Kade is?// The Rescue bot asked. 

“That’s okay Chase, just wondering is all. Leave him to sleep.” The older human responded, mind milling over thoughts. “Goodnight Partner.”  
//Yes sir, good night Chief.// The alien signed off, leaving the policeman with only questions. He was surprised that the pair weren’t together, especially since they had had the whole firehouse to themselves.

Chief hummed to himself and turned to ascend the stairs. Was Kade in his room? Was he alright? Perhaps he didn’t feel well? Or had the two lovers had an argument? Both being stubborn, had then each sulked off to bed away from each other? That scenario wasn’t too far out of the realm of possibilities. They were both rather hot headed and minor things could (and often did) set them off into a childish spats.

Chief soon approached his oldest sons room, he lent in and listened carefully at the door. A silent moment passed. He couldn’t hear anything. The chief chalked it up to irrational parental concern that, even though Kade was a grown man, Charlie just needed to know where his child was. He’d just stick his head in for a quick check and make sure Kade was safe and sound. He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if he didn’t know for sure.

Not wanting to disturb Kade if he was indeed asleep, the older human didn’t knocked on the door before opening it. It was dark inside save for the soft, warm glow of Kades ‘not-a-night-light’… and an unmistakable smell lingering in the air. The chief of Police froze, his eye’s wide as a pair of brilliant glowing amber orbs met his in the semi-darkness from his sons bed. In bathed in the cosy, warm light, Charlie Burns was greeted by the sight of an unclothed, dark haired, coffee skinned avatar. Propped up against a pile of pillows and cradling the humans, equally naked, sleeping son in his arms. The white sheets of the bed strewn haphazardly over their entangled, contrasting coloured bodies.

The poor policeman was… shocked to say the least.

“Chief?” Heatwave called out quietly, his brow drawn together. the bots deep voice snapped the human back into the present. He was instantly hit with a tsunami of embarrassment. His face heating as realisation sunk in as to what he’d walked in on… and just what the two of them had been up to while everyone had been away.

“Oh! Dear god, I am so, sorry.” The grey haired man cried in a hushed voice, his cheeks flushing as he looking down to avoid intruding any more than he already had. “I-didn’t realise! I really didn’t mean to barge in! I didn’t know you both were-.”  
“It’s alright Chief.” Heatwave cut in gently, strangely seeming not at all phases by having the older human see them in such an intimate position. “Is something wrong? Do you need us? Is there an emergency?” The bot asked quickly, concern growing along with the urgency in his voice. His lovers farther looked up and made a frantic shhhing motion, instructing him to stay quiet. Heaven forbid if Kade woke up right now, the poor boy would be utterly devastated and never set foot outside his bedroom again.

“No, no! It’s okay! Don’t get up! Every thing’s fine!” Chief reassured him quickly. “I just didn’t know where you or Kade were and was wondering if you both okay. I didn’t know you both were… well…” The older human cleared his throat, waving his hands randomly I their direction, still not looking up at them. The avatar chuckle lightly, relaxing back and finding the chiefs fluster rather amusing.  
“Yeah, no worries, we’re both fine Chief.”

At that moment, Kade murmured in his sleep and begun fidgeting. The talking obviously stirring him from his slumber. Charlie was about a second away from bolting out of the room to avoid an awkward conversation with his son when the mech did something rather astonishing. The aliens hand swept up, gently stroking the messy red hair of the sleeping human. Heatwave let out a soft, melodic rumbling sound, something close to an engine idling. In response, Kade sighed deeply in his sleep, settling back down, his body relaxing and he fell back into a deep sleep, snuggled into Heatwaves embrace.

That absolutely stunned the chief… Only Kades mother had once held the power to completely calm and settle their oldest son with nothing but a gentle voice and a reassuring touch. Kade had always suffered from night terrors. He’d mostly grown out of it but every few years they would resurface, especially if he was stressed or worried. That last incident with the gremlins was a dozy.

Now normally, Charles wouldn’t of tolerate his children ‘getting it on’ in the house. But Kade was an adult now and he had shown such grate responsibility by keeping his relationship with Heatwave separate from his job. The pair of them had been through hell this past year, dealing with their feeling for each other and then the aftermath of the incident that had left Kade gravely injured and Heatwave comatose and later with no memory of his partner. 

They had braved so much in such a short time. They clearly cared deeply for one other, enough to overcome all the difficulties that life had thrown at them so far. This wasn’t some flash in the pan experimental romance. The older human couldn’t help the smile and warm feeling that spread in his chest, the content reassuring knowledge that his head strong child had found true love. That his chosen partner was a wonderful person and would do anything for him (Already proving that he would in fact lay down his life for Kade without a second thought) The couple deserved every opportunity too freely be together, with no more secrets or hiding from the family.

“You staying up here tonight?” Chief asked softly, drawing the mechs attention away from his son. The avatars bright amber eyes were as warm as the light that surrounded them.  
“If that’s alright, sir?”  
“Sure. I’ll see you boys in the morning.” The policeman said gently.  
“Don’t worry about it. Just be thankful he wasn’t awake.” The bot chuckled gently as he ran his fingers through Kades hair to keep him sound asleep. 

“Probably best if we not mention this to him.” The chief agreed with a nod.  
“I’d say that’s a good call,” Heatwave grinned, though something told Charlie that the mech would indeed keep this a secret… At least until he needed so good embarrassment material. “Goodnight Chief.”  
“Night Heatwave, again, sorry to have barged in on you.” The older man apologies again as he stepped back and shut the door with a soft click.


End file.
